My Santa
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: AU fic.“A small skinny Santa?” asked Naruto, tilting his head to one side, rather cutely. Sasuke teaches Naruto how the cookie crumbles, well kinda anyway. Chibi Fic! NaruSasuFriendship!Uchiha angst in the end. With Gaara, Itachi and Kyuubi.


Summary: AU fic. "A small skinny Santa?" asked Naruto, tilting his head to one side, rather cutely. Sasuke teaches Naruto how the cookie crumbles, well kinda anyway. Chibi Fic! Friendship!NaruSasu. Uchiha angst in the end

Warning: Weirdness, A little OOC, Attempted angst in the end, Annoying A/N in the middle of the fic.

Dont own Naruto. Do read the A/N in the end.

* * *

**.: My Santa :.**

**-Zephyr Blue**

_Be __grateful__ for the home you have, knowing that at this moment, all you have is all you need_

"Nii-san!" Sasuke whined. He was feeling cold and wanted to go home. Itachi smiled. He thought that their parents must have noticed they were not at the party by now. In fact, they had ditched the said party. Right now, they were walking home. It was a small walk since their home was close to the place the party was held. However, Sasuke looked tired. Normally, their parents would not allow them to walk even a small distance. They spoiled their children; after all, they were the Uchihas.

The reason they left-ditched the party was his little brother. Their mother had decided to dress Sasuke up as Santa for the party. Initially, Sasuke agreed. It was normal for a six-year-old to believe in myths. Sasuke was wearing a red coat, and red trousers with white cuffs and collar and a black leather belt and boots and a Santa hat covering his ears. However, at the party, Sasuke demanded Itachi, rather cutely one can add, he wanted to go home because everyone was pulling his cheeks, asking gifts and squealing, 'how cute!' Itachi knew that his brother had issues with getting along with people and he had not been naughty for a while (he was a genius, people!), so they ditched the party.

Sasuke was rather small for a six-year-old and Itachi was rather hot for an eleven-year-old. It was the consensus of everyone who knew them.

Itachi smiled again at Sasuke, who was caught up in his childish antics.

"You are laughing at me, aren't you?" Sasuke indignantly, glaring at the older Uchiha. The glare had no effect or whatsoever. Sasuke did not like it when his brother laughed at him. However, one cannot blame Itachi for all of Sasuke's action was adorable for words.

Itachi noted that two small kids standing outside the Uchiha manor. One of seemed to be crying his eyes out and the other looked as if he really did not care but was still trying to console the bawling boy.

"Nii-san, who are they?" the younger raven asked.

"Why don't we find out?" the Uchihas walked towards the two kids.

Sasuke went behind his brother instinctively. Itachi rolled his eyes at his brother's action. Sasuke always had trouble making friends. More like, Uchiha Sasuke was not a people person.

"Are you lost, kids?" Itachi asked them. Itachi studied what they looked like. The 'bawling boy' was a blond with clear blue eyes. The other one was a redhead with green eyes. Both of them were taller than Sasuke but seemed to be of the same age.

He got replies instantly. The blond one said, "Yes." And the redhead said, "No."

Itachi chuckled. Obviously, the redhead did not want to trust strangers and the blond boy was just naïve. The redhead glared at Itachi noting that there was a person behind Itachi. Itachi almost rolled his eyes at the glare; it was almost the same ones Sasuke throws at him. Kids glaring just made them cuter. The blond boy stopped crying as he spotted the person behind Itachi.

"A small skinny Santa?" the blond asked, tilting his head to one side, his voice somewhat cheerful and somewhat apprehensive._ 'Kids and their weird mood swings_

Itachi fought back the urge to laugh seeing his brother's reaction.

* * *

"G-Gaara," Naruto whined. Naruto wanted to go home and at the same time wanted to 'get back at his brother'. 'Get back' in _this_ six-year old's dictionary meant making his brother regret by running way from home.

Gaara looked at his best friend warily. He would have considered it as another normal day if he were not feeling cold or the fact that they were actually lost. His best friend, namely one Uzumaki Naruto had decided to run away from home, and had dragged Gaara with him. The thing was both of them had just turned six and so they learnt that running away from home was not exactly a good option for six-year olds.

Naruto always did troublesome things and Gaara allowed himself to be dragged into it as it was really interesting to see the blond smiling one minute and the next minute, bawling. Right now, Naruto was crying his heart out. They were lost, big deal. Gaara rolled his eyes. He knew Naruto's family too well. He knew that they were probably searching for them and would probably find them in minutes. In addition, Naruto's older brother Kyuubi was very overprotective of Naruto despite his aloof behavior. However, Naruto just had to overreact. Little did Gaara think or know that normal six year olds reacted like that way in situations like this.

Naruto reflected the reason they were standing here somewhat frozen. It was a week before Christmas and Naruto was excited as usual but Kyuubi was under the weather and mad at something. Like every other sibling in the world, Kyuubi, despite being 5 years older than Naruto, started bickering with this little brother and said Santa will not be coming this year, as Naruto was a bad boy and later added that Santa does not exist. After that, the brothers had sulked and went to their respective rooms. After 15 minutes, Naruto found Gaara waiting at his door and escaping from Iruka, his baby-sitter, both of them had run out of the Uzumaki Mansion. So here they were. Gaara was trying to console the bawling Naruto.

Naruto, on the other hand, started cursing Kyuubi and mumble incoherent words that Gaara understood easily, "I hate you, nii-san." Gaara sighed and then noticed a person walking towards them.

"Are you lost, kids?" the stranger asked.

"No." Gaara said, glaring at the boy in front of him. He also saw another boy, smaller than him.

"Yes," said Naruto, confiding in Itachi quite easily. Gaara fought back the urge to hit the blond on the head. Suddenly he noted that Naruto had stopped his crying and was looking curiously at the other stranger, who was smaller than they were.

"A small skinny Santa?" asked Naruto, tilting his head to one side, rather cutely. Gaara was not like every other six-year-old. He talked like a grown-up and even did his best to glare properly. He raised a brow at the 'small skinny Santa' comment, finding his best friend silly.

"My name is Itachi and this is my brother," introduced Itachi, not telling his brother's name, "What are your names?"

"Naruto," said Naruto in a rather happy manner, his eyes shining and only on Sasuke or the so-called small skinny Santa.

"Gaara," came the reluctant reply from the redhead.

Naruto kept on staring at Sasuke, who decided to hide behind his brother further more.

An amused Itachi asked, "Would you two boys like to come in? This is our house." Itachi pointed to the building behind them. He decided to ask them their phone numbers and call their parents, once they were inside.

"Santa's house?" asked Naruto, "Of course." Naruto dragged Gaara into the home. After all, Itachi was quite young…he could not have been a kidnapper, Gaara noted, content with his detective-skills. Itachi and the three kids went inside. The Uchiha household was rather large but not larger than Naruto's which was huge. They were seated in the living room. Itachi noted that Gaara was still suspicious of him. The maid served them chocolate cookies and hot chocolate. They helped themselves to it. Gaara was silent as always. Naruto was unusually quiet and followed _Santa's_ movement. Sasuke was shifting uncomfortably because of the stares he was getting from Naruto and wanted to sit next to his brother, who was sitting with Gaara.

Itachi was about to ask their full names when Naruto broke the silence, "Santa! I have been a good boy all year. Can you give me the best brother in the world?" Naruto asked hopefully, his mind was still on Kyuubi.

Sasuke stared at the blond for a second and then frowned, "I won't give you my nii-san." He put on an indignant expression as moved away from the blond and went to Itachi. Itachi would have laughed out aloud if it were not for the serious expression on Naruto's face.

"Fine," said Naruto pouting but Itachi was sure, he was angry with 'Santa'. "Everyone thinks I'm a bad boy. Santa does not give me anything. Kyuubi hates me. Dad and Mom aren't home." Tears started to well up in

"Che. Drama queen," Gaara said. Itachi was surprised a small boy was like this but he had something else to ask. Kyuubi is Naruto's brother?

"Kyuubi?" asked Itachi raising a brow, "You are Uzumaki Naruto? Minato-san's son?

"Yes," said Naruto earnestly while Gaara was started get alert and started glaring at Itachi as if he was some kidnapper.

"Why don't you boys play here?" said Itachi and exited the room. He ignored his shy brother's silent plea not to leave him with Naruto. After all, it was time to outgrow his 'I-hate-people' nature and Naruto was a really good with people or so he heard Uzumaki Kushina's proud words. Besides, when it came to talking, no one could talk as much as the Uzumakis.

Gaara, who obviously did not trust Itachi, closely followed him. Itachi did not understand how a six-year-old could take him down if he were really a kidnapper. Oh well, Itachi thought. He knew Kyuubi. One could even say he was his best friend. However, some seemed to think they were eternal rivals or something. Itachi rolled his eyes. Itachi was much better than Kyuubi; he was genius. No, he was not conceited at all. It was just a fact that made him wonder how Kyuubi was his rival. Well whatever, he did get along with Kyuubi better than he did with others. He knew Kyuubi had a brother but they never really talked about it nor had Kyuubi shown his brother's picture.

Pushing these thoughts, he looked down at Gaara.

"Listen, I'm going to call Naruto's brother. I'm not kidnapping you for ransom, okay?" he explained, fully knowing that kid was not going to be convinced.

"Ransom?" Gaara asked.

"For money." Itachi said patiently as he dialed the Uzumaki house number.

"So you really kidnapped us and you're phoning for money," said Gaara accusingly while Itachi ignored the red head when Kyuubi picked up the phone.

"Hey...This is Itachi."

"_Itachi?" _Kyuubi was obviously surprised_. "You gotta help me, _genius_! My brother and I got into a fight. He ran away from home. Iruka-nii is mad at me. Heck, I am mad at myself. Apparently, Iruka-nii saw Gaara with him. Gaara probably helped him out of the mansion, you know. Naruto is loud; he would have never been able to runaway alone. Mom and Dad are not in town….I am so going to be dead now. Plus the Subakus probably want my head too."_

Itachi chuckled. This was the reason he thought Naruto would be able to help Sasuke. However, this was the first time Kyuubi was all in 'I'm so panicking' mode. Gaara simply went on giving the I-don't-trust-you-vibes by his glare, which according to him was a 'death-glare' but people would say it was a 'Hug-me-glare'. It was just damn cute.

"_This isn't funny! I have sent many to look for them. I think I better go too."_

"Kyuu, Don't worry. I found Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun outside my home. I have them here."

"_-Silence- why didn't you say so earlier!" _Did Itachi mention about Uzumakis' loud voice? Itachi held the receiver a little away.

"I guess I could have…but then it wouldn't be fun," Itachi could picture a fuming redhead.

"_Sadist. Anyway, I will be coming down there now. Take care of them till then, OK?"_

"Well, I was planning to anyway. Your brother is getting along just fine with mine," said Itachi, smiling. Naruto was probably asking 'Santa' many questions. "And also, Gaara and I are getting along fine as well," he added sardonically, ruffling the redhead's hair, who scowled.

"_-silence again- well, how is Naruto?"_

"Dude, aren't you supposed to come running to rescue your little brother, instead of asking dumb questions and being silent?" asked Itachi. Kyuubi was one of Itachi's first friends. Kyuubi was the kind to act first than to think it through. Now, Kyuubi was scaring him.

"_Well, I fought with Naruto and said some bad stuff"_

"I figured. He asked Santa to give him a better brother and Santa said he wont give Naruto-kun me."

"_If you don't mind me saying, you are talking crazy."_

Itachi chuckled "Why don't you come down here? You'll get it then."

"_Alright." _

"I'll give the phone to Gaara; you tell him I'm not a kidnapper. Will you?"

Then Gaara and Kyuubi talked. Soon, Kyuubi was off the phone and was on his way to the Uchihas. He placed the receiver down and asked Gaara, "Now you believe me?"

Gaara huffed, "Yes" Itachi ruffled his hair again,"Why don't we join your friend and Santa?"

"It's not Santa. It's your brother!" Gaara said crossly, "I'm no kid. What is his name? I am six years old. What about him?" Itachi did not expect such questions from the six-year-old-grown-up-wanna-be. Then he realized kids tend to be curious and Gaara was not an exception.

"Sasuke. He is six as well but he's small for his age but don't go telling him that."

* * *

Sasuke sighed wanting to go with his brother. He saw Gaara following his brother outside the room. The blond boy who he was to give company was bawling again. Not that he minded. He did not care as long as the boy did not disturb him but the thing was Naruto decided to cry on him. Naruto hugged his Santa and started mumbling incoherent words that Sasuke did not understand. Only Gaara had the mind power to do that.

"Naruto," Sasuke called.

More tears from Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Some more tears.

"Usuratonkachi!"

Naruto's face jerked up from Sasuke's shoulders. "Usu-what?"

Sasuke scowled again and pushed himself away from the blond boy, "I'm not explaining, dobe."

"Santa is a meanie," Naruto pouted but stopped crying and laughed at the indignant look on the Uchiha's face. Sasuke wondered if he had split personality seeing the blond boy's moodswings.

"Your brother is the best brother in the world?" Naruto asked with curiosity."

"I like to think so," replied Sasuke. His brother was everything he wanted to be when he grew up and Sasuke liked to think Itachi was the best.

"My brother doesn't like me."

He frowned, "You don't like your brother?" He could never imagine him hating Itachi. (A/N: - oh yes u will in the Naruto universe)

Naruto's face hardened as he said, "I hate him. I wish he were dead. Maybe then, Dad and Mom would treat me better. But they are never home. I hate them too. Let them die too,"Naruto was about to start his waterworks but was stopped as Sasuke hit him and said harshly, "Don't say things like that!" Sasuke stepped away. He did not mean to hit Naruto. Just the other day, his brother said not to hit people just because you do not like them. His brother will probably be mad at him for hitting their guest.

Sasuke said softly, praying that the blond will not start his hitting him, "Nii-san doesn't have time to play with me either. He is a genius and has many things to do but I love my brother because even if he may seem far away, he always looks out for me. Your brother is probably worried sick because you ran away."

"I doubt it."

"You shouldn't." Sasuke bit his lip, "Just think…if you lose your brother or your parents, how would you feel? Think of all the times you brother helped or the things he had done for you…Even if he hated you, you loved him before for a reason, right? Why should you stop loving him now?" Sasuke suddenly stopped talking, wondering why he was talking to the blond boy. Ah never mind that, _what_ exactly was he saying? However, Naruto seemed to understand. The blond boy's face told the raven he was reflecting rather deeply and Sasuke cannot say he was not surprised by Naruto's actions.

"You're right," Naruto finally said.

"I am?" asked Sasuke tentatively, thanking God that Naruto was not angry.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a bear-hug. Sasuke let out a "gerroff" (A/N:- how cute)

"Santa is really the best! I know I should be grateful for all the things I have, right? I have Mom, Dad, Kyuubi, Iruka-nii, Gaara and Santa too. Like Kyuubi said, I'm a very bad boy. I said awful things, right. I am sorry, Santa. Next year, I will be good. Will you give me presents next year?" he so did not want all of the persons he cared about die…

"I'm not Santa, you dolt."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and then he sighed, "Ah yes, you don't have a beard. You are small. You are skinny. That means Santa doesn't exist?" As the realization struck the young boy, his face drooped. Sasuke thought he was going to start the waterworks again.

Sasuke nodded solemnly but his eye twitching at the "you are small" comment. "You are not a bad boy… you should be grateful for the things you have. One can never be sure of what happens to us next."

Naruto asked, "Can I wear your Santa hat atleast?" Sure, he was a nice kid who knew what was right and what was wrong but Naruto was _so_ not the listener type.

Sasuke scowled at the fact that Naruto was not paying any attention to whatever he was saying. Well, he was not saying it. He was merely quoting what Itachi said to him once before, but heh, saying is saying, right?

"No!" Sasuke said crossly. "You're a dobe!"

"Don't call me dobe, bastard!"

Sasuke gaped. He got told off just the other day for asking someone a bastard. "Don't call me that, usuratonkachi!"

"Hmph!"

"Bah!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Santa-wannbe."

"Dolt!"

"Meanie."

Naruto tackled Sasuke to the carpeted floor as Itachi and Gaara entered the room. Naruto gave a triumphant cry as he snatched the Santa hat from Sasuke.

Soon, the two started fighting. Itachi sighing, going forward to put an end to it. But Gaara stepped forward and pulled both Sasuke's and Naruto's ears. Both the boys yelped in pain. Of course, they stopped fighting. "It always works," Gaara, said smirking, "I do it all the time with Kiba and Naruto when they fight," he explained to Itachi and then walked away, helping himself to some cookies. Itachi shook his head. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other and turned away, crossing their hands over their chest. Sasuke's Santa hat lay forgotten on the floor.

The doorbell rang and Itachi went to get it. It was Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to hug his brother, "I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too." Kyuubi said, ruffling his brother's hair. "Don't ever run away like that. Let's go home."

"Let's stay a while," whined Naruto.

Itachi nodded, "Sure, you can."

Kyuubi shook his head, "Iruka-nii is worried. I better take him home now soon." Naruto pouted. "We'll come again later."

"OK," said Naruto. Itachi introduced Sasuke to Kyuubi. Kyuubi noted how silent the younger raven was and said to Itachi while the three kids were out of earshot, "Let's trade our brothers."

"Sasuke wouldn't want such a troublesome brother," said Itachi rolling his eyes and Kyuubi asked, "Sasuke is the Santa you told on the phone?"

"Duh, genius. Were you expecting to find the real one?"

Kyuubi grunted in annoyance. He and Itachi watched as Sasuke walked out of the room, Naruto, and Gaara having a one-sided conversation.

"Let's go, Naruto," said Kyuubi, "and you too, Gaara." There was an exchange of 'goodbyes' and 'thank you's. Itachi wondered where Sasuke ran off as Sasuke came back running with a plush toy in his hand. Itachi recognized it as the one Sasuke had gotten as a birthday gift from their cousin. In fact, it was one of Sasuke's favorites. It was fox with nine tails.

Sasuke shoved it on Naruto's hand, "You can have it…as a Christmas present...from Santa." Sasuke was a little hesitant and shy. Naruto pulled Sasuke into hug and said, "You're the best Santa ever though you are skinny and small. I'll be a better person next year so I'll be expecting you next year as well." Sasuke pushed Naruto away saying his usual 'gerroff.' And he turned to Gaara and took something out of his pocket (Santa suit pocket) it was a pen knife. A blunt knife to be more exact. Sasuke was not allowed with sharp things. The penknife was silver with a kanji letter for love inscribed on it. (A/N: - Cliché anyone?) It was small and something Sasuke liked to play with. Gaara glared at it but took it anyway and grunted his thanks.

When Kyuubi did not get any gift, he asked for it, "For me?"

Sasuke had not really expected the older Uzumaki to ask him. In fact, he did not have any idea what to give him. He looked at his brother, who rolled his eyes at Kyuubi and asked, "Are you six?" Kyuubi gave a mock-hurt look at Sasuke, who shifted uncomfortably and went through the contents in his pocket. (A/N:-Santa pockets are huge :P ) and produced a chocolate bar and gave it to Kyuubi. Kyuubi ruffled his hair and said, "Thanks," as Itachi glared at Kyuubi.

"Um, Santa, your real name?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke."

* * *

It was the day next to Christmas. 26th December. Naruto had enjoyed Christmas very much. His parents were back at home. Naruto were ecstatic. Kyuubi and he got along fine. It had been a week since he was at Sasuke's and he was still having the plush Sasuke had given him. He had been taking it with him where he went. He wanted to play at Sasuke's or wanted to invite Sasuke to his home but so far he hadn't had time and Kyuubi played with him as well.

He decided to ask Kyuubi about it. "Kyuubi. Can you take me to Sasuke's?"

Kyuubi gave a hesitant look and sighed, "C'mere, Naruto." Naruto scooted over and sat next to Kyuubi on the sofa, "Well, Itachi's and Sasuke's parents met with an accident. They died yesterday."

Naruto's eye widened.

_Just think…if you lose your brother or your parents, how would you feel?_

_You should be grateful for the things you have_

_One can never be sure of what happens to us next_

"I'm going to visit Itachi, OK?" said Kyuubi. He had wanted to see Itachi himself. Their parents had gone over earlier.

"I'll go with you," Naruto said, clutching the fox plush toy tightly. He was very shocked.

Kyuubi bit his lip and then said OK. Iruka drove the two brothers to the Uchihas. Kyuubi knocked on the door and someone with white hair opened the door.

"We're here to see Itachi and Sasuke," Kyuubi said to the man, who opened the door and introduced himself as 'Hatake Kakashi.' Itachi walked in and nodded at Kyuubi. Naruto saw that his face was hardened and Itachi was different from the first time they met; his eyes red. Kyuubi and Itachi talked. Naruto tuned them out and looked around for Sasuke. Naruto's ears perked when Itachi was saying Sasuke's name to Kyuubi.

"….am fine but Sasuke isn't. I am worried about him. We'll be moving in with Kakashi-san…leaving town." Itachi was saying.

"Can I see Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded. "He's in my room." Itachi pointed at one of the rooms.

* * *

Naruto walked into Itachi's room and saw Sasuke sitting on the balcony, looking at the sky.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke turned to see Naruto and then quickly went back to staring at the sky. Naruto walked up to him and forced Sasuke to look him in the eye. Sasuke's eyes told were rather…empty. The eyes, he remembered, were really lively and warm. Sasuke taught him many stuff, despite the fact that Sasuke hit him and pretended to be Santa. Until that day, Naruto had thought many things as a burden. He had horrible thoughts 'Die!' In fact, he was a spoiled brat. Tears started welling up his eyes.

_-Be __grateful__ for the home you have, knowing that at this moment, all you have is all you need-_

Sasuke had not cried when he heard of the disaster news. Not even one. He was scared. He told his brother but he was too shocked to cry. When he saw Naruto crying, his mind went blank again.

Naruto shoved the plush toy he had received from Sasuke, back to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it without any emotion and Naruto said softly, "You keep it, OK?" and started his waterworks again as Kakashi entered the room to make Sasuke eat something. Naruto ran back to his brother crying. He hugged his brother. Itachi got uncomfortable and Kyuubi decided to take back Naruto and Itachi wanted to check on Sasuke.

That was the last time Naruto saw Sasuke.

Next day, the two Uchihas had left town to start all over with their guardian, Kakashi.

_Bad things sometimes happen and there is nothing you can do to prevent it but the courage to move forward must never be lost._

_**.: Owari :.**_

* * *

First, this is my first chibi fic...I'm not sure if all the characters acted their age. To me, they sounded mature.

Second, I'm really not good with angst. But I love it when Naruto gets a family and Sasuke stays with his brother alone. I'm not really sure how Itachi is taking the news of his parent's death too well. He is just eleven, after all. No, Naruto calls Kyuubi by his name, not as 'Nii-san' or aniki or brother.

Let me know if this fic actually made sense.

Any ideas to make it better are welcome. Also, This was something like a prequel to another multichapter fic I'm working on. That fic has a brooding Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara are all 14 years, when Sasuke moves back to Konoha.

Also, some shameless advertising. If you like NaruSasu friendship or slight shounen-ai, do read my other fics like **ABC of Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship, Behind Blue Eyes. **Also,** I'm An Avenger** a Sasuke parody/humor fic.

Review?

xx Zeph.


End file.
